


December Drabble Duo

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Museums, Post-Canon, The Rogues As Family (The Flash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: The Silver Age Rogues share breakfast and shenanigans, and Eobard reflects on the unknown identity of the Reverse Flash.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> My fills for the FlashRogueFest December Drabble Challenge on Tumblr in response to the prompts "Family" and "The Flash Museum". :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Silver Age, my response to the prompt "Family". :)

"Mick, can you pass the-- Cheers." 

Len drizzled milk over his cereal. His spoon was halfway to his mouth when Mark burst into the room. "What’s with you?" he barked, watching Mark flatten himself against the hastily shut door.

"I saw Sam before he'd done his hair."

The Rogues' morning chatter ceased in an instant. They all stared, horrorstruck, at Mark's ashen face.

"Oh," Digger whispered. ""E's gonna die."

"What," Mick dared when no one else would, "did it look like?" 

Mark shook his head. He wouldn't dare say.

"S'alright," Len said. "We'll read something nice at your funeral. Breakfast?"


	2. The Flash Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the 25th Century, after Barry unparadoxed Eobard and sent him back to the future where he is happy and without memories of being the Reverse Flash.

He'd been coerced into taking his lunch break, almost needless now they were only an hour from closing, but his colleagues had insisted, reminding him with good humour that the museum wouldn't fall apart without him.

Eobard considered the Reverse Flash statue in the exhibit opposite while he ate. 

_How could anyone hate the Flash enough,_ Eobard wondered sadly, _to dedicate their life to destroying his?_ With Professor Zoom's identity lost to time, he would never know. 

What he did know was that with his obligatory break taken, he was free to return to work, and to what he loved.


End file.
